Sparring is How
by Wise Angel192
Summary: Sparring is they spoke, how they communicated, how they danced. [Please R&R] [NejiTen]


**Sparring is How**

Genre: Action/Adventure; Romance (?)

Info: Sparring is how they spoke, how they communicated, how they danced.

Characters: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Normal people of all ages communicate by moving their mouths to form words spoken, but these two communicated in a different way.

---

Block, parry, block. Metal clashed on metal as two figures stood a mere few feet from each other in an empty clearing.

Serious expressions plastered on both of their faces. It was clear that they put so much power and concentration into each of their attacks.

The lone female charged at the only other person in the forest grounds they fought in. Clashing her long katana against him, only to be blocked by a single kunai. The force of the blow of the two metal objects hitting each other caused sparks to fly between them and causing the two teens wielding the weapons to part for a short period of time, separating them by a few yards.

As they parted, they looked at each others eyes.

---

With one look, during such an intense spar, she knew that this meant it was time to get serious. With one look from his female sparring partner, he knew that it was time to go all out.

---

The female ninja whipped out a small scroll, bit her right thumb, and unrolled it with a simple swish of her left wrist. As it unraveled itself, she quickly swiped her right thumb across the smooth body of the parchment, staining it with her bright red blood. As her finger spread the liquid over the scroll, a proof of smoke could be seen as she withdrew thousands of shruikken and thousands of senbon all at once from the single scroll.

---

Their daily fights spoke for themselves, they showed the pair how much they each cared for the other. Training day and night with each other. Their loyalty to the other was never in question, though not a word was spoken.

---

Neji got into his stance, readying himself for the barrage of weapons to be flung at him by his weapons mistress sparring partner.

---

As time passed, less and less words were spoken between the two, however their understanding grew.

---

As Tenten sent the weapons flying with deadly accuracy in a rapid motion, she heard Neji yell in activation of one of his special abilities. "Hakkesho Kaiten!"

---

Without saying a word they knew which technique that the other wanted to work on thus using an attack that they would have to counter.

---

In a split second, the Hyuuga began to spin around emitting large amounts of chakra in a half-spherical form. With a such counter, he was able to deflect all of her incoming weapons.

---

They could tell what to train the other person with, without asking what to be trained for.

---

As he ceased his revolving, she snuck up behind in his blind spot with a single kunai in hand. He turned right on time and pulled out a kunai as well.

Metal clashed against metal once again. Sparks flying uncontrollably in various directions.

Soon, the young shinobi prodigy disarmed his sparring partner by managing to knock that kunai out of her right hand. She smirked, then swiftly kicked the kunai out of his right hand as well.

---

With a single move they could tell when the other was ready to practice another area of expertise.

---

They smirked then got into their stances. Within seconds they charged full on toward each other with no weapons whatsoever.

He gently moved his palms toward her in a sharp concise manner attempting to hit her with his gentle fist attack. She easily dodged, moved her body from side to side, backward and forward.

---

There was a dance tonight in Konoha, but they didn't need a dance floor to dance…

---

This continued on for a few more minutes, then it was Tenten's turn to try and attack. Neji, too, dodged each oncoming blow with ease.

Their fluent movement seemed to play out on the field like a well rehearsed dance.

---

There was no dance floor here, just the hard brown soil.

---

They continued until the moon rose high above them and a light drizzle began to fall delicately upon their exhausted forms.

Finally, they decided to stop for the night. They then walked back hand in hand out of the clearing into the village where many young ninja about their age scurried about in fancy kimonos and robes, quickly ushering their dates under umbrellas and parasols, so that they do not get wet.

They just looked at each other, sweaty, wet, and most certainly dirty looking and kept walking.

---

Sparring and expressions, that is how they communicated, how they spoke, and how they danced.

---

A/N: Wow, sorry if that was confusing. I sort of just wrote it on whim. It wasn't really anything that I planned out, it was just something that came to mind. I guess I'll try to clean it up a bit later and make it less confusing, if you found it confusing. I hope you enjoyed it somewhat though. I had actually wrote this back in May. Anyways, Please R & R. Oh yeah, before I forget, Happy 07-07-07!..lol..:).. Also, ironically, this is my seventh story to post..lol.

-Wise Angel192


End file.
